A Pirate's Tale
by Katrinika
Summary: Naruto is the son of the wealthy Govenor Uzumaki and his twin Naruko is set to marry Govenor Uchiha but the better twin will have none of it and forces her brother to pose as her instead yet on his way to meet his 'fiancée' a pirate ship attacks.SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto took in the scent of the salty sea looking up at the clear blue skies above. He played with his long hair held in pigtails and sighed looking at his frilly blue dress. He growled as he shifted uncomfortably, the corset cutting most of the air that he could take in. How could his sister stand this? Speaking of sisters. He glared as he remembered.

_Naruko stood with her cut hair in front of the mirror admiring her reflection whilst her brother looked at her in shock as she put on his clothes._

"_Why are you putting on my clothes?" Naruto said and caught the dress she threw at him._

"_I told father I was not marrying that barbaric brute Uchiha and I meant it." She said._

"_S-s-so I have to marry him instead? THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE YOU STUPID SISTER!" Naruto shouted at her. She glared at him._

"_Of course you're not going to marry him. Don't worry, I have everything under control." She said._

Naruto did not understand his sister's logic. He feared his sister immensely though. Many underestimated her for being a woman but he knew better. She had the brain and the fighting skills of ten men put together… so why was he here? Naruto sighed sitting down on a stool and sighed. He unlike his sister, wasn't smart, couldn't fight… heck, he couldn't even look like a man. Puberty had not been a friend to him and his girlish body and complexion had not changed at all. He was ashamed to say his sister looked better in boy's clothes than he.

"Curse you Naruko." He whispered.

"Hungry miss?" Asked his sister's maid. He smiled sweetly at her. Stupid commoner couldn't even tell him apart from his sister.

"Thankyou Mary." He said accepting the fruit the other offered her and took deep breaths once more trying to get used to this blasted corset. The captain walked up to him and he stood curtsying in greeting.

"Captain."

"Miss Uzumaki. I expect you are finding your journey to your liking?" He asked and Naruto smiled.

"Why yes, it's very… exciting, I've never travelled so far in the sea." He said looking out at the sky which had suddenly become somewhat cloudy. The captain looked up at the sky also and frowned.

"Hmm… seems like we have a storm heading our way." He said. Naruto frowned.

"A storm?" He said worried.

"Never worry Miss Uzumaki. This ship is the strongest ever build paid by your fiancée. He is a very wealthy man Miss Uzumaki, you are very lucky that Govenor Madara Uchiha chose you to be his bride." He said and Naruto nodded with a polite smile.

"I am honoured." He would kill Naruko and make her pay dearly afterwards.

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window. The sun was setting now and it was his sixth day on the sea, or was it seventh? He didn't know nor bother to know. He sighed. This was boring. The smell of the sea was nice though, and the blue sea was a gorgeous jewel to look at every day but there was a limit. Being a woman was boring. You couldn't do anything or it would be seen as wrong. How could Naruko stand it? He looked out at the orange sun and saw something that caught his eye. He squinted his eyes. A black dot seemed to be approaching.

"PIRATES!" Naruto jumped as he looked up hearing the sailors running on the deck and looked at the speck which now resembled a large ship. His heart started racing and he ran up the deck to get a better look at the ship.

"Miss Uzumaki! Go to your room this instant. That is an order if you wish to remain alive." The captain exclaimed as he saw him standing on the deck. Naruto looked at him when suddenly the sound of a canon being shot reached his ears and he cried out surprised as he heard the sound of the iron ball crashing against the ship leaving a large whole on the side of the splendorous ship.

"Miss Uzumaki please!" His sister's maid called grabbing onto his shoulders and starting to pull him inside. Naruto followed without question running inside as the canon fire kept hitting the boat. Naruto screamed as a cannon ball shot through his window crashing just above his head before going through the wall. Naruto sat there on the ground his eyes wide and shaking. The boat was practically beside them now. He heard the screams of the pirate crew and as they boarded the ship.

"What do I do, what do I do?" He whispered and looked around for anything to defend himself with and saw a gun which he ran to pick up and hold close to himself protectively. He then frowned as everything went quiet after some cheers which he didn't know if they were from the pirates or the crew. He heard someone coming to the door and he pointed the gun at the door, his hands shaking as he waited. The door opened to reveal a pirate which froze as he saw Naruto aiming at him.

"Now missy, put that down." Said the silver haired pirate that had half his face covered. Naruto glared.

"Stand back or I shoot pirate." He said angrily trying to sound as menacing as possible.

"What's taking so long Kakashi?" Said a cool voice. Naruto stood holding the gun as the black haired midnight eyed young man passed Kakashi.

"The girl seems unhappy about our visit captain." Said a smiling pale black haired pirate that looked a lot like the 'captain'.

Naruto glared at them. "Stand back or I will shoot!" he shouted and the 'captain' smirked walking up to him. "STOP!"

"Shoot me." Said the captain. Naruto glared and pulled the trigger… except that nothing happened. The pirates laughed and the 'captain' took the gun from his hands which still had the safe on.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance miss Uzumaki, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and you shall be our prisoner from today onwards." He said walking out. "Take her to the ship." He said.

"Uchiha? Y-you can't do this! My father will hear about this! M-Madara Uchiha will hear about this! He's my fiancée! He'll make you all hang for this!" He exclaimed and turned red for two reasons, one, because they were once more laughing at him and two, because he was now truly talking like a woman.

"I assure you miss Uzumaki, that I only wish to see my uncle's expression when he hears about this." Sasuke said and a pink haired girl along with the other pale one came and pulled him along tying his hands behind his back. Naruto glared at them as the ropes bit into his wrists. On the deck all the sailors were tied around the main mast and he rolled his eyes, so much for his fiancée's excellent crew and ship. His eyes widened as the pale one grabbed him around the waist and grabbed onto a rope.

"No! Wait! NOOO!" He screamed as they flew through the air. Then finally they landed on the pirate ship and the pale one let him go. Naruto groaned as he dropped to his knees.

"This is what I get for being bored." He growled to himself. He was mainly ignored as the ship sailed away from the grand ship of his sister's fiancé.

"Now then, what shall we do with the little princess?" asked the pale one as he circled Naruto and reached out to touch his hair and Naruto growled and made to bite him but the pirate pulled his hand away whilst they all laughed. "Feisty one isn't she? Just how I like 'em." He said grabbing Naruto's face and he glared at him.

"Sai, let her go." Sasuke ordered. "She's my uncle's fiancé, we must make her feel… at home." He said and the pink haired one placed a bucket full of dirty water with soap before him and a brush in it. His hands were untied and Naruto massaged his red wrists. "You are to scrub this deck until it sparkles." Said Sasuke and Naruto glared at him.

"I'd rather lie in the deepest abyss of the ocean instead of scrubbing floors, much less the floors of a pirate." He growled. He gasped however as Sasuke slapped him hard across the face making him fall.

"Know your place Uzumaki. You are a prisoner now, and you will do as I say." He said. Naruto glared at him.

"Never." Sasuke glared now and reached down to pull him up by the hair but was surprised to find it was a wig. They all stared at him then. "Well, well, well. What is this? A diversion?" He asked and grabbed hold of him reaching down beneath his skirt making Naruto struggle.

"HEY! Watch where you put your hands you bastard!" He exclaimed and Naruto blushed as he'd been discovered. Sasuke pulled away and pointed a gun at his forehead. "State your name pauper." He said.

"I am not a pauper. My name is… Naruto Uzumaki…" He said. Sasuke stared.

"The governor Uzumaki doesn't have a son." Naruto growled at him.

"I am his son I just… haven't come of age yet… so he keeps me out of the face of the public." He said. Sai chuckled grabbing Naruto's face and caressing his face.

"Well… no wonder, who'd be able to accept such a girly boy as their heir?" He said. Naruto growled slamming his head against the other's face and Sai growled pulling away with a bleeding nose.

"Sai, I told you to leave him alone." Sasuke said and smirked at him. "Well, since the spoilt 'prince' likes wearing dresses so much, let him scrub the deck with it." He said and the crew cheered and Naruto crossed his arms.

"I said I wouldn't scrub floors, let alone that of a filthy disowned Uchiha." He said and Sasuke smirked wider.

"I suggest you start Uzumaki, unless you want to warm my bed tonight." He said and Naruto glared daggers at him before looking at the bucket and grabbing the brush as he started scrubbing the deck. The crew snickered once more before going to do their own chores.

It wasn't an hour before Naruto was already tired and had a couple of blisters in his hands. He looked at them pitifully. His pampered upbringing weren't doing anything to help him.

"A-are you ok?" Asked a shy and soft voice. Naruto turned to look at a blue haired girl with long hair and silver pupiless eyes.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly. She was a pirate after all.

"My name is, Hinata." She said softly and Naruto looked at her once more.

"… Nice to meet you?" He said unsure about what the girl wanted from him. She smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too Naruto." She said. Naruto didn't have time to smile back as a bucket of cold sea water was thrown on him.

"Keep scrubbing, you missed a spot. Hinata, come, I need your help." A blonde large chested woman said and Naruto glared at her.

"You stupid old bag!" He shouted and the woman froze turning stiffly around.

"W-what did you call me?" She hissed and Hinata had to hold her back. "You little brat, pampered pretty boy I'll fucking scar your face!" She screamed at him struggling against hinata's hold.

"Calm down Tsunade-sama." Hinata said with her soft voice trying to get her teacher to stop trying to kill Naruto.

"Why don't you do your job you little cross-dresser!" Tsunade yelled at him and Naruto was furious.

"Don't talk to me to casually you filthy pirate!" Naruto yelled back but was suddenly surprised as another bucket of cold water was thrown at him. This time it came from Sasuke and he turned to glare viciously at him.

"Enough usuratonkachi. Do your job." He said and Naruto froze.

"W-what did you call me?" He shouted at him throwing at Sasuke his own bucket full of dirty water, bucket and all and a nice thud was heard as it hit Sasuke's head. "I knew it… it's hollow…" He said to himself. Sasuke turned very slowly to him and Naruto glared but he dropped that glare quickly as the other approached him with an icy cold stare. He grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and pulled him along the deck. "What are you doing you stupid pirate? Let me go teme!" He yelled but Sasuke didn't listen to him as he dragged him to his room and closed the door behind him. Naruto glared at him and Sasuke smirked.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do." He said walking slowly towards him and Naruto stepped back.

"You started it." Was all he said and Sasuke chuckled.

"Now we're both soaking wet. This wont do, we might catch a cold. Since you got me wet in the first place, I suggest you help me with my clothes." He said walking closer and Naruto stepped back and hit the bed falling on it before jumping off it was if it was on fire and walking on a different direction but Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist throwing him on the bed once more and getting on top of him. Naruto felt lightheaded as his heart raced and the corset didn't let any air into his lungs.

"I… can't breathe…" he gasped as Sasuke played with his dress.

"What did you say?" He said looking at Naruto who's eyes merely rolled to the back of his head as he fainted. Sasuke blinked confused looking at him and shook him softly. "Hey, brat, wake up." But Naruto didn't listen and Sasuke sighed pulling back. "Stupid Usuratonkachi."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke to the swaying of the pirate ship and the pitter patter of rain outside the window. He groaned as he moved, his back hurting inmensely from being so long scrubbing the deck on his knees and with a bad posture. He looked at his sore blistered hands and winced as the blisters seemed to glow in their red surrounding as his irritated skin also hurt slightly. He didn't look forward to when they popped. He remembered the stupid captain that made him scrub the deck, and much more with that stupid dress on… Naruto's eyes widened and a pink blush covered his cheeks, but not a blush of embarrassment, it was of anger. He looked at himself quickly. He wasn't wearing the blue dress anymore but a dress he was wearing. An orange one, it reached his knees and left the rest of his leg uncovered. Even though he was a man, he felt somewhat naked in that dress.

"STUPID TEMEEEE!" Was the scream the whole crew heard throughout the ship. They were having dinner at the moment.

"I told you he'd like the dress." Tsunade said laughing darkly.

"You're too evil Tsunade…" A whitehaired sailor said and received a punch to the head.

"Shut up Jiraiya!" She screamed.

"I did only tell you to check that he was ok." Sasuke grumbled. They all turned as they heard Naruto coming down the stairs furiously.

"You BASTARD UCHIHA!" Growled the furious blond whilst Sasuke spat out the beer he had in his mouth in order to not choke. He hadn't seen what Tsunade was talking about but he certainly didn't think it would be this. "I'm not a woman nor your DOLL to dress up you freak of nature!" He shouted at the captain who remained stoic but for some reason Naruto felt that he was trying not to laugh.

"Says the one that was impersonating a woman." Sasuke said.

"I did it because my sister forced me to!" he yelled. No one said anything but his embarrassment was too great as they all wanted to say the same thing. "AH! Filthy pirates! You all deserve to be hanged." He hissed and several stood.

"What it pretty boy, you're asking for it." Sakura said glaring at him. Naruto knew he stood no chance in such a fight but his anger didn't diminish and neither did the intensity of his glare.

"You should learn to pick your fights better little prince." Growled a blond blue eyed girl dressed in a purple pirate's attire. How come the women got to dress like men and he didn't have that privilege?

"If you're going to give me your filthy pirate clothes then at least give me male ones." He demanded.

"You're right Naruto. This should be a fair deal right? I understand, we'll do it as you which from now on." Sasuke said walking towards him.

"Well about time that you… teme?" Sasuke pushed him against the wall and pressed against him not caring that the whole crew was there.

"You are not our guest you are my prisoner." Sasuke said trailing his hand down to his leg and pulling it up to press between him.

"What are you doing you BASTARD?" Naruto shouted and his eyes widened as he felt the other's hand trail higher up his leg. "LET ME GO YOU STUPID TEME!" He cried out. Sasuke smirked.

"See? You are weak, spoilt and stupid. I have the power here not you." He whispered at him looking at him with red eyes that surprised Naruto.

"The sharingan curse… so it's true…" Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

"Scared?" Naruto merely glared. "Blue is way better." He said slamming his head against Sasuke's head and Sasuke pulled away holding his broken nose with care. Sasuke glared at him and slapped him hard causing Naruto to fall to the ground.

"You didn't finish scrubbing the deck, get back up there." Sasuke growled grabbing him by the back of the dress and pushing him up to the deck. Tsunade hurried to check Sasuke's nose to see if there'd be any permanent damage. Sasuke was very particular about his face.

"You'll be fine." She said and Hinata handed him a wet cloth to clean himself which he accepted.

"Hey, captain, you sure that's the best thing to do?" Jiraiya asked. Sasuke ignored him for now.

"Uh… captain? About the Uzumaki…" Kakashi tried but Sasuke ignored him.

"Lets just finish eating." He said and everyone nodded obeying the Uchiha. Hinata watched in worry as outside it continued to rain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto winced as the first blister popped but glared at the deck. Why did he have to scrub the stupid deck especially when it was raining? He sneezed and whined.

"Stupid Naruko this is all her fault." He groaned and once more pulled down the dress even though he knew it would go no further than his knees. "Achoo!" He sighed as he continued scrubbing. He was amongst pirates. He shouldn't get them angry in case they decide to cut his throat or worse. He didn't like the way that teme looked at him or spoke to him or touched him. If he was interested in men he'd definitely have to watch out. "At least the bastard has good taste." He glared at the deck angry at himself for saying that. He shifted uncomfortably once more and growled. "I hate this stupid DRESS!" His complaints were ignored by the two or three pirates that WERE on the deck and Naruto pouted. He was definitely not used to being ignored and he did not like that. Once he'd get back he'd make sure that Naruko pays dearly for all of this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Sasuke came out to the deck, he went to where the blonde was staring down at him until he received a death glare from the very blonde.

"You missed a spot." He said and watched amused as the blonde bristled up like an angry kitten.

"DIE!" The word was drenched with hate and venom.

"You look like a wet dog."

"At least I'm limited to appearance; you on the other hand truly are a filthy mongrel." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You're pushing your luck girly."

"I'm not a girl!" He shouted at him and the captain could only smirk causing Naruto to drop his complaints and retreat. "When are you going to ransom me back?" He demanded to know.

"Soon enough. But for now lets enjoy the time we have together shall we?" He said mockingly pulling him close and leaning in to kiss him.

"ACHOO!" Sasuke froze, his eyes closed in reflex reaction as the other sneezed on his face and growled wiping his face and pulling back.

"Stupid usuratonkachi."

"Don't call me that TEME!" He exclaimed. Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his room with Naruto struggling all the way. "Let me go!" He shouted to which Sasuke simply gripped him tighter. "Ow! You're hurting me bastard!"

"Oh I _will_ hurt you, I promise you that." He said throwing him into the room and shutting the door behind him. Naruto did not like the sound of that at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke pulled Naruto close once the room was locked. "Let me go!" He growled for the hundredth time and the dark-haired pirate merely smirked undoing the other's dress with an ease that showed plenty of expertise in the field which pissed off Naruto. "What the hell are you doing TEME?"

"If you stay in these wet clothes you'll get sick..." After a sneeze from the blonde he continued. "Well, sicker." The glare the other sent him merely amused him.

"You stupid bastard... let me go this instant Uchiha." He said struggling all the more, but the more he struggled, the more his dress came undone. Sasuke chuckled as he pulled the blond to him holding him still and the dress fell to the ground, his underwear with it. He admired the humiliation on Naruto's face as well as the blush of embarrassment.

"You should feel honoured, many are begging for me to take them but I decided to pick you." He said and he wasn't sure if he expected the royal slap the other gave him but in any case it seemed like it hurt Naruto more than it hurt him and he watched as Naruto cradled his hand.

"You cocky bastard. I knew that a pirate would stoop as low as rape." He'd heard tales not meant for his ears of men who sought other men instead of women, pirates being amongst them. In general whenever he accidentally heard such things he'd feel disgusted.

"Oh I assure you... you'll be begging for it." That smirk, that certainty with which he spoke made him cringe believing he somehow had ways to make it happen.

"Never! NEVER you disgusting pirate!" Sasuke merely pushed him on the bed having enough of talking. He crawled on top of him and straddled him to ensure he wouldn't get out of the hold as he took off his shirt and leaned down to lick and suck on Naruto's neck. He was delighted to hear the shocked whimper coming from the blond as he carried on struggling despite the moans that made their way to his mouth. The shivers that went through him made him struggle with lesser force dooming himself to his fate. "No... stop it please..." He whispered and Sasuke chuckled taking off his trousers throwing them to the pile of clothes at the side of the bed and Naruto's body tensed and his eyes closed tightly looking away. Sasuke pulled him closer and rubbed against him. Naruto's eyes opened widely and opened his mouth to shout at him but any coherent frase was caught at the back of his throat and all that made it out was a moan and could feel himself getting harder.

"Your mouth says no but your body is begging for more." He whispered kissing the flustered blond who glared at him.

"Never you bastard."

"You have such an erotic expression right now." He said and Naruto's angered response was cut off as Sasuke kissed him, his tongue pushing into his mouth and roaming the area within. When he pulled away a thread of saliva still connected their mouths and Naruto's eyes widened blushing deeply as he covered his mouth with his hands turning to look away shaking lightly. Sasuke watched the blonde breathing rapidly with a lovely pink blush covering his flawless milky skin, starting from his cheeks and going down to his shoulders. As Naruto realised that Sasuke was just staring at him he looked at him feeling embarrassed about the stare. Sasuke leaned down and he flinched lightly as Sasuke kissed him on the shoulder.

"This is wrong... we're both men." He said softly and Sasuke smirked but his cold eyes softened slightly.

"What's wrong about it?" He said kissing him on the chest.

"E-everyone..."

"Do you feel bad?"

"N-no but... aaah..." Naruto shivered as the other played with his nipples.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked. Naruto blushed shaking his head and Sasuke stopped himself from saying he would soon. "Then what's wrong?" He asked licking Naruto's lips making him tremble beneath him.

"But... it's embarrassing." He said softly. Sasuke chuckled and Naruto glared. "Don't laugh at me bastard." He said and Sasuke turned his face to the side licking his neck making the blonde close his eyes and moan softly.

"I'll make that embarrassment disappear." He whispered in his ear licking the shell.

"Ah… teme…" Sasuke held the other's jaw making him turn towards him and kissed him once more on the lips. With hesitant hands he reached out and cupped his face pulling him deeper into the kiss. A chibi Sasuke did a victory dance inside his head as he got the blonde to respond to him. They pulled back and stared at each other some more, Sasuke reached up and touched the other's lips with his fingers.

"Suck on then." He said tightly. Naruto looked at him embarrassed but decided to do as he was told seeing as the other seemed to have much more knowledge in this area than he. With uncertainty at first he held the other's hand and took one finger in his mouth pressing his tongue against it and something excited him at the moment he looked up at Sasuke and it was the look of utter desire that showed in his black orbs. He pulled back to lick at the second finger and he felt the other shiver on top of him before he sucked on both fingers tentatively. Sasuke had to resist from taking the blonde hard and fast without preparing him before taking his lips with his own whilst his hand trailed lower to prepare him. Naruto whimpered uncomfortable but Sasuke made sure to distract him with his other hand. When the blonde was finally ready Sasuke positioned himself and sucked on the blonde's neck.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto… this will probably hurt."

"Wait what? You said you wouldn't…" Sasuke chuckled and kissed him once more before moving.


	4. Chapter 4

(DX don't kill me for the time skip! I was too embarrassed to continue!)

TT^TT

Enjoy! 8D

Warning, very healthy dose of crack in this episode)

The next morning Naruto was furious as Sasuke expected and refused to admit his part on what happened between them which Sasuke also expected as well as kicking him out of his own room which he did NOT expect. He stood there with his clothes messed and bed hair. He didn't expect Naruto to be a morning person especially after their nightly activities but the blonde surprised him with plenty of vocal energy even though he could hardly move. Even then the blonde grabbed whatever he could and threw it at him. Sasuke decided that it was best to leave him alone until he cooled off and sighed fixing up his clothes as best he could.

"Did you get some captain?" Asked the monotonous voice of Sai and Sasuke turned to look at him.

"You're still very forward Sai." He said.

"Uzumaki seems to be quite energetic this morning, did he top?" Sasuke didn't fall anime style because Uchihas didn't do such things.

"No Sai he did not." Was all he said before walking towards the helm where Sakura was steering and stepped back to let the captain steer his ship.

"How far away are we?" He asked.

"We're half a day's away, we'll arrive at PortLeaf a couple of hours after midday." She said and Sasuke nodded. "Um… Sasuke-kun… did you really… sleep with him?" She asked him and Sasuke looked at her.

"Yes Sakura." He said. She nodded looking down and blushing.

"I-I see… I was just wondering…" Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I thought it was clear that what happened between us was a onetime thing. You're a good pirate, you'll only get hurt if you keep thinking about what would never be." He said and Sakura laughed.

"You really are so cocky Sasuke. I'm not like all those other girls, don't worry, I'm a strong girl. What I wanted to ask was if he was sick." She said. Sasuke narrowly glared at her. Then why did you stutter and blush idiot? Of course he didn't say it.

"Why would he be sick?" He said turning back to the horizon. She smirked after having gotten under Sasuke's skin.

"Well, you did make him scrub the deck when it was still raining." She said. Sasuke thought about it.

"I didn't really have time to notice anything. He threw me out." At that the woman laughed loudly and Sasuke sighed. Honestly. Women and Sai were so annoying, though he was pretty sure that if anyone had been close enough to hear they would have laughed too.

"He's quite the interesting character no?" She said after she calmed down. "I thought he might also be sick since he hasn't eaten at all since he got here." She said. "And he does look pretty skinny so if he got sick it'll hit him twice as hard."

"I forgot he hadn't eaten." He said softly.

"Honestly Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you, when you keep a pet, you have to feed it." Said Kakashi wrapping an arm around his shoulders and Sasuke glared at him.

"He's not my pet, and don't touch me so casually. I'm your captain." He said and Kakashi chuckled ruffling his hair.

"We're almost home, would you relax Sasuke? Little brat." He said and pulled away as a furious Uchiha took out his sword and Sai held him back.

"Now, now captain Sasuke. Killing Kakashi wouldn't do anyone any good." He said.

"Maybe I should kill you instead." Sasuke growled pressing the sword to his neck.

"You could, or…"

"Hey captain, your girlfriend's up." Tenten called from where she was at the top of the main mast keeping a look out with Neji.

"I'm not his GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto shouted from where he was still dressed in female clothes unfortunately. "Where's the bastard?" He shouted and Neji pointed at Sasuke's direction and Naruto walked uncomfortably to where Sasuke was, going up the stairs to the helm. Sakura, Kakashi and Sai walked away, Sai's hand reaching to Naruto's behind and groping him. A huge thud was heard as Naruto punched Sai on the face breaking his nose once more. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" He shouted.

"I was-" Sai was slapped hard by a furious Sakura with such force that Sai fell to the ground.

"You bastard who the fuck do you think you are, touching someone else?" Sakura growled passing and leaving him by himself.

"Wait Sakura, I was only…" Naruto glared until he lost sight of Sai who chased after Sakura. He shifted uncomfortably. That hurt him. Which reminded him… He turned to glare at the emotionless Uchiha.

"TEME!" He shouted at him as he reached him and Sasuke turned to him.

"My name is not teme, it's the name you were screaming last night." He said and Naruto turned bright red as the other screamed at him but grabbed hold of his shirt.

"You bastard. You said it wouldn't hurt. You stupid stupid TEME!" He growled shaking him and Sasuke grabbed the hand he'd punched Sai with. It was starting to bruise and the blisters he'd gotten yesterday had popped and his hands were shaking slightly because of the stinging pain they brought to him. Naruto blushed as the other looked at his hands.

"Such a pampered brat." He said and Naruto glared at him pulling away.

"Give me male clothes." He demanded and Sasuke looked towards the horizon.

"We're heading for PortLeaf. I'll get you some clothes there." He said. Naruto stared at the raven haired pirate surprised that he'd agree to his demand.

"Wait! PortLeaf? The biggest pirate port there is?" He exclaimed. For years the marine officers had tried to find the town but it was as if it did not exist.

"Yes. Moreover, you're sick." He said.

"No I'm not!" He shouted and Sasuke's hand came to his cheek.

"You have a fever." He said and Naruto pulled away once more. "Go to sleep, otherwise you'll get worse." Naruto glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do bastard." He said.

"Don't you know any other insults?" Sasuke said not even looking at him.

"OF COURSE NOT! I'm not a low life like you!" He shouted. Sasuke looked down as Tsunade headed out of the kitchen sneaking out with some sake.

"Tsunade." Sasuke said and Tsunade turned to him defeated.

"Oh come on Sasuke! It's only the second this morning!" She called.

"It's not even breakfast time you old drunk!" Naruto shouted at her and Tsunade growled at him.

"What did you say BRAT? Come say it to my face!" She shouted at him walking rapidly towards him. Naruto flinched hiding behind Sasuke who looked unfazed by anything that happened.

"Let me have him." Tsunade hissed reaching out for Naruto who was hiding behind Sasuke.

"No! Crazy old hag!" He shouted clinging to Sasuke.

"Oh PLEASE let me kill him Sasuke. I don't care if he's an Uzumaki!"

"Enough Tsunade, I called you to ask you to look after him, he's sick." Sasuke said and Tsunade stood speechless and smirked darkly at Naruto.

"Come, let me take care of you brat." She said.

"No! Sasuke she's going to throw me over board!" Naruto whined and Sasuke sighed.

"Ohoho! A mind reader are you?" Tsunade said.

"Enough!" Sasuke repeated.

"Well look at your pet Sasuke, you must have trained him well, he's clinging to you like a leech." Kakashi said from where he was. Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled back from him. Naruto started shouting at him and Sasuke sighed once more.

"Why must this happen every morning? It's not even time for breakfast yet and now the moron has gotten dragged into the insanity." Sasuke mumbled to himself and turned to look at the cross-dressing boy who also seemed to have quite a set of lungs. "Oi, Dobe! You're too loud."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Naruto shouted and groaned holding his head and swaying before fainting and hitting the floor hard as Sasuke made no point to reach out to him.

"Oh thank god. Tsunade take care of him." Sasuke said turning to the horizon once more and the medic pirate nodded picking up Naruto and throwing him over her shoulder, taking him back to Sasuke's cabin since it seemed that's where he would be staying for now. Sasuke sighed shaking his head once more.

They arrived at the port around the time Sakura said, with the sun still beating down upon them but now starting to head towards the horizon. It wasn't long after that, that Naruto was awakened by a pale emotionless Sai lying on top of him and straddling him. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth to scream at him but Sai did something that effectively shut him up, taking his mouth with his own.

"MMm!" A shot was heard and Sai was thrown off. Naruto cried out as blood hit his face and turned to look at the shooter. Sakura was holding the gun and Naruto was mouthing words but no sound came out.

"Ouch… Sakura… you're so mean." Sai said standing up and holding his bleeding head. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"What the FUCK?" He shouted crawling away from them and dropping off the side of the bed looking at Sai and how the shot wound healed before his eyes. "W-w-what are you?" He whimpered frightened.

"He's immortal that's what. Long story." Sakura said and threw him clothes. "Put this on and come on out. SAI get out. You and I have a LOT to talk about." She growled dragging him out by the hair. Naruto stared at where they left before looking at his clothes. Never had he been happier at seeing a pair of trousers and a shirt. He quickly undressed throwing the clothes to the side as he reached out for the trousers and put them on. Hmm… perfect fit. He proceeded to put on the shirt and tuck it into his trousers. He looked then at the buccaneer jacket and put it on before going to look at himself on the mirror by the window.

"I look like a peasant." He mumbled but sighed. For now, until he was back home safely with his father and sister. "Naruko…" He growled and turned to the door proceeding to leave. Sakura was there waiting for him and Naruto smiled faintly at her. "Good… afternoon?" He said looking around and she nodded.

"Yep, we made port 'bout an hour ago. Come on, Sasuke's waiting for you." She said and Naruto glared remembering the raven haired bastard.

"Have you told my father yet about ransoming me?" He asked and Sakura laughed. "What's so damn funny?" He growled.

"Oh nothing… it's just it's probably going to take a while. Sasuke's taken 'quite' a fancy to you." She said and turning to look at the blond he looked horrified.

"W-what? I want to go home!" He demanded and Sakura wrapped her arm around his.

"You can tell Sasuke aaaall about it." She said dragging him along to the Inn where he could see most of the pirates sitting in part of the Inn but Sasuke seemed to be sitting in an isolated table as if waiting for someone. Sakura dragged him along but before Naruto got there Saskuke stood to greet a hooded newcomer with a serious face that instantly changed to joy.

"My darling little brother!"

"ACK! ITACHI! Let go of me you psychopath!" Sasuke shouted at him as Itachi hugged the youngest sibling. Naruto watched with fascination as Sasuke's expression was filled with pure hate and rage all in one and to contrast, his elder brother seemed to have little hearts floating around him as he cuddled Sasuke.

"But you're so cute baby brother!" He said and that earned him a one way trip to the other end of the bar. A fight didn't break out because Itachi didn't let his crew attack. He smiled even though his lower lip was bleeding. Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised. He never expected him to react that way. He seemed to be so cool and collected. Naruto smiled.

"I get it, Sasuke really loves his big brother but is embarrassed to show it 'cause he's a captain!" Naruto said and flinched but still chuckled as Sasuke directed his sharingan at him.

"WHAT did you say DOBE?" He shouted at him but stopped as he saw him dressed in boy's clothes. "Why are you wearing that? The dress suits you better." He said in that monotonous tone of his.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD?" Naruto shouted grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him. "I'M NOT A WOMAN GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD?" Itachi peaked over Naruto's shoulder to look at Sasuke.

"Is this your girlfriend baby brother?"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Sasuke causing Itachi to drop to his knees and wept dramatically.

"How cruel of you Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Hey, Itachi, you still owe me from that debt you lost." Kakashi said poking the pirate hoping to change the subject and Itachi stood immediately regenerated.

"Oh but of course! I remember. And boy did I get you something worth our debt." Itachi said calling some of his men to bring it over.

"Why can't you just give me the money?" Kakashi grumbled.

"Because he's a stingy bastard that's why." Sasuke said and Itachi appeared from behind him and messed up his hair.

"What did you say Sasu-chan?" Itachi ended up with a broken nose and Naruto looked around at the madness. Is this really how pirates were? What the hell happened to all those tales of ruthless bloodthirsty pirates who sought gold and power with an unquenchable thirst?

He turned as he heard the shout of a familiar voice as the pirates dragged him into the inn.

"A, here's your prize Kakashi." Itachi said as Sasori dropped Iruka before them.

"Bastard pirates!" Iruka shouted at them. Kakashi who was thinking of rejecting the 'prize' thought again. He made Iruka look at him and the man seemed somewhat confused as he looked at him before glaring. "Don't touch me." He hissed and pulled back.

"Isn't he just your type Kakashi?" Itachi said placing his arm around kakashi's shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Iruka hissed at Itachi who chuckled.

"He's very feisty, you're going to have some trouble taming him."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME AS IF I WERE AN ANIMAL!" He shouted at Itachi.

"Iruka?" Naruto said surprised as he saw his teacher there captive by pirates. How on earth did that happen?

Please Review! ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto sat in one of the stools and felt as if he was in a dream. Was this really the famed eldest Uchiha brother? Traitor to their family name who engaged in piracy? Feared by many throughout the seven seas and the sole mission of private Deidara of the marines? Last he heard Deidara caught him yet here he was fawning over his little brother whilst Naruto stared at his teacher in shock.

"Iruka! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed. Iruka walked up to him.

"Master Naruto…" he said relieved but then anger filled his face and smacked the other on the back of the head. "What the HELL did you think you were DOING?" He shouted at the blonde.

"Waah! Iruka! Why are you so mean to me! It wasn't my fault! Naruko made me!" he cried.

"I told you to NEVER do anything your sister tells you to do! When will you learn? Your father has the entire fleet of marines searching for YOU!"

"What? B-but…"

"The entire marine fleet huh? Hear that boys? Finally something interesting for us to do! YOSH! We can do it! HAH!" Exclaimed a bushy eyed, green wearing pirate that Naruto narrowly remembered seeing on the ship and the rest of the pirates cheered with him ordering a new round of drinks that the green one didn't get. He wondered why.

"B-but… Iruka…"

"What Naruto?" Iruka asked annoyed.

"You still haven't told me what YOU are doing here…" He said softly.

"Well, your father sent ME to find you BEFORE the marines to save your sorry ass the public humiliation and scandal of being caught cross-dressing!" He shouted.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT DAMNIT!" Naruto exclaimed and as an arm wrapped around his shoulders he blinked confused and turned to see Sasuke looking at Iruka.

"This cross-dresser's ass is mine now, so… I don't want to give him back just yet." He smirked. Iruka's and Naruto's jaw dropped staring at him in shock.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted raising his knee and hitting him on the groin. Sasuke let him go weakly trying not to show pain but fuck did it hurt.

"Who's the bastard…" He gasped. Iruka took a sword from one of the drunken black and red wearing pirates and aimed it at Sasuke.

"How dare you touch my young master you deprived filthy pirate." He growled. Sasuke looked bored at him.

"Kakashi, control your pet." He said and Kakashi chuckled moving Iruka's sword with his own stepping in front of Sasuke forcing Iruka to step back.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to harm my captain." He said smiling through his mask at him. Iruka growled and started fighting against him. Naruto paled as he watched his teacher clashing swords against the pirate… hey… he wasn't that bad.

"You bastard! You said you didn't know how to fight!" Naruto shouted at Iruka who glanced at him but as Kakashi's sword went for his throat he hit it sideways with his own and jumped away from Kakashi's attempt to slice his stomach open.

"Blame your father Naruto. I was ordered to not teach you any combat skills." He said as he kept his eyes on the pirate who smirked as if he was toying with him.

"Man, your old man really has it in for you dobe." Sasuke said staring at the match with a bored expression. Naruto glared at him looking away thinking about it. Why would his father want to make him completely useless?

"AH!" Naruto looked up as he heard Iruka trip over a chair and as he turned back to fight Kakashi's sword pressed against his throat and he had to freeze, his eyes showing shock for one second before glaring up at the pirate.

"I win." Kakashi said. Sasuke walked up to them and Kakashi brought Iruka to his feet and wrapped an arm around him to press the teacher's back against his chest, pressing the sword onto his throat making Iruka throw his head back slightly and press further onto Kakashi which made him chuckle and Iruka snarled disgusted and glared at Sasuke as he stood before him his eyes swirling red. His eyes widened. The sharingan…

"Now, tell me the truth. Why send you? Why did Governor Uzumaki send you to find Naruto, how could he possibly think you'd find him before the marines?" He asked. Iruka tried blinking, tried closing his eyes, to look away in order to stop answering but the spinning sharingan forced the truth out of him. Iruka opened his mouth.

"T-the K-kyubi… I…" A chair smashed against Sasuke's head knocking him out. Everyone turned surprised to look at Naruto who held the remainders of the broken chair in his hand. Kakashi sighed.

"We'll get the answers afterwards one way or another Naruto." Kakashi said and Sai stepped forward to help Sasuke re-awaken and then Tsunade checked him.

"He'll be fine in a couple of minutes." The blonde said glaring at Naruto. The atmosphere had turned tense after the mention of the mythical guardian of the cruel sea of in Vulpes. Itachi was the only one still lively.

"Way to go Naruto!" he cheered and made the blonde look at him, his eyes swirling red with the sharingan. "What did you want to hide?" He asked. Naruto felt the dizzying effect of the sharingan and groaned.

"Wow… stop that it's making my head hurt." Naruto said looking away. Itachi looked at him surprised as Naruto rubbed his eyes. He pulled Naruto's hair making the boy cry out as he forced him to look back into his eyes.

"Tell me, why stop Sasuke from interrogating your teacher?" He asked. Naruto blinked away from the spinning eyes rubbing his eyes.

"I just figured if dad wanted it a secret, why should I let pirates find out?" He said. Sasuke glared at him having woken up.

"Get them both to the ship." Sasuke growled and the pirates nodded dragging the blonde away and the struggling Iruka.

"I'm coming with you until the boundary Sasuke. There's a matter I wish to discuss with you." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded. Itachi turned to Kisame, a strange shark-looking pirate who without a single word needing be said followed Itachi to Sasuke's ship whilst the rest went to the Akatsuki and set sail.

Naruto sighed as they arrived at the boat his head still hurt and his teacher was dragged below deck, he guessed they would put him in one of the crummy cells he heard pirate ships had. He only really knew Sasuke the most and followed him like a puppy but as Sasuke stopped and turned to look at him with that cold glare his eyes swirling red the blonde stopped frozen in place. Sasuke left him standing there as Itachi patted Naruto on the head as he passed with Kisame into the captain's quarters where they would not be disturbed. Naruto suddenly felt guilty for having hit him from behind… like a coward would…

"Haaaaa… what a hurt expression Naruto, you don't actually like the captain that much do you?" Sai asked hugging him from behind. Naruto flinched glaring at him.

"Don't be stupid, you're all just pirates." He said struggling in Sai's arms but Sai didn't let go chuckling.

"Why yes, but he was your first wasn't he? Don't girls consider that special?" He purred and Naruto turned red in the face as well as furiously angry.

"I'm NOT a fucking girl!" He shouted. Sai chuckled.

"What language for a noble." He purred and Naruto looked away angry and embarrassed.

"Don't speak to me you worthless bastard." Sai let him go and gave him the bucket and the brush.

"Sasuke's orders. You know the drill." He said and once more got very close to him. "Captain can be very nice if you let him, betray him in any way, and you will suffer. Don't forget your place, you are a prisoner." Sai said softly at him. Naruto looked up at him.

"So why ARE you immortal?" He said completely changing the subject. The pale man forced a smile.

"That is a secret." He said walking away. Naruto sighed looking at the brush and bucket. He sighed and got on his knees and started scrubbing the deck as they sailed. It wasn't two hours later that he felt bored and looked next to the ship. He could see Itachi's ship sailing beside them. He looked at it fascinated. He'd heard of the black sails with red clouds they had on the sails but he never thought it looked as cool as it did.

"Well, Itachi's ship looks way cooler than Sasuke's." He said and Itachi chuckled behind him, Sasuke standing beside his brother glaring at Naruto.

"Why thank you. Sasuke I like your girlfriend." He said.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Naruto shouted.

"He's only my bed warmer." Sasuke said and Naruto glared angrily at him. That hurt him ten hundred times more than he thought it would. Of course he was! What was he thinking? Sasuke is a cold hearted pirate!

"Oh look at that hurt expression Sasuke." Itachi said and cuddled Naruto. Naruto blushed.

"IT'S NOT HURT! IT'S ANGER! ANGER I TELL YOU!" He shouted.

"Well, you know what to do Sasuke." Itachi said and grabbed a rope that appeared out of nowhere and jumped over to his ship whilst Kisame merely jumped from one ship to another. Naruto watched as the black sailed ship left and the lively pirate left.

"What a strange pirate." He mumbled and turned to Sasuke who glared at him coldly and grabbed his wrist tightly enough to hurt. Naruto tried to get the raven to let go of his hand.

"Let go you bastard that hurts." He said.

"Did you know that he who strikes someone on the back is a coward? But then again, a weak, effeminate, useless boy like you has no other choices does he?" He asked holding his face and Naruto winced as the other held it tight enough to hurt. "Now, a weak, useless, girly boy who strikes a pirate captain from behind, is more than a coward, is plain stupid or desperate to hide something." He said.

"Sasuke I-" Before he could say anything else Sasuke slapped him hard and Naruto held his reddened cheek looking at him frightened.

"I've been nice until now, but that's about to end." He said dragging the blond to his room.

"No! Sasuke! Not that! I'm not a girl damnit!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke pulled him to the bed and facing the headboard tied his hands to the bed. "W-what are you doing?" He stuttered.

"You are my pet Naruto, you are to learn you may never attack me, you may never betray me, you may never leave me until I'm bored of you, is that understood?" He asked and Naruto glared at him but fear still predominated in his expression.

"Let go of me Sasuke…" He said. "I-I'm sorry I hit you ok! I just… I figured my dad has a good reason to…" His eyes widened as Sasuke grabbed a thick piece of rope.

"I can't just take your word for it." He said preparing to hit him.

"Come on Sasuke… you can't be serious…" He whimpered. Sasuke sighed as he heard him say that. What was it about this adorable blonde that made him unable to hurt him? He put down the rope and kissed him on the back. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him confused. "Sas-?" He asked but shivered as Sasuke trailed kisses down his spine.

"Stupid blonde. Don't ever hit me from behind again." He said and Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"You will be." He chuckled biting his skin and Naruto whimpered.

"Don't Sasuke… let me go." Naruto begged pulling at the ropes and Sasuke merely laughed darkly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I hate you Sasuke!" Naruto cried in the morning, his wrists were red with rope marks and his whole body was covered in bites and hickeys. Sasuke chuckled and kissed him deeply. Naruto blushed looking away.

"Get dressed, we're going to shore." Sasuke said throwing some new clothes at him. They're quite expensive clothes.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked eyeing Sasuke suspiciously. Sasuke handed him a party invitation.

"You are to attend Govenor Gaara's celebration. You will arrive in the morning saying you manage to escape me under a distraction, we'll take care of the rest." He said. Naruto frowned.

"You're… setting me free?" he smiled brightly. Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't look so pleased, I know you'd miss me." He said and Naruto scoffed.

"As if." He grumbled looking at the party celebration.

"It's time to do the only thing you know how to do." Naruto glared at him.

"And that is?" he asked.

"To act like a noble and recount your brave escape." He chuckled. Naruto glared at him and Sasuke made him look at him. "I still have your teacher so don't try to betray me." He said pecking him on the lips and leaving. Naruto glared but sighed. What was it about the douche bag pirate that didn't let him remain angry at him?


End file.
